Nervous
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Isogai and Maehara have been friends forever. Maehara has feelings for his best friend but hides it by dating other girls. What if Isogai likes the girl Maehara’s gonna hit on? Origanally a one-shot but i got bored and dont wanna do my homework
1. Not her

Maehara and Isogai and walking to E-3's swimming pool out of earshot from the rest of the class.

The blondish boy sighs and rubs his chin "Who should I go for next?"

The brown haired boy sighs "You've hit on almost every girl in class. All that left are Hara, Fuwa, and Rinka. And Ritsu but she's a machine."

The blondish boy thinks for a moment "And Meg. She's pretty cute. Smart too."

"Don't go for Meg." Isogai says not as calmly as he thought.

"Hmm? Why not?" Maehara asks

Isogai rubs his arm and looks to the side "I just don't think she's good for you."

Maehara's not blind. He notices the blush on his best friends cheek and knows his nervous quirks but decides to play dumb.

"You never have a problem with that though? I think I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow."

Isogai looks at him desperately "You can't!!"

A small smile escapes Maehara's lips "Why not? It's not like you to be so against me asking out a cute girl?"

Isogai gulps "Meg's just not for you alright. Don't ask her out."

"Oh? Why are you trying so desperately to not have me ask her out?"

"Because well um…"

Maehara's smile widen and he pokes his best friends cheeks "Oh I think I know? Could it be _you like her_??"

Isogai blushes and glances towards her before looking at the floor "No. Shut up and get that smirk off your face."

Karma and Rio both over heard and are on each side of their male class representative.

Rio "Ohhh? What's this??"

Karma "Does the ikemen have a crush on his follow class rep??"

Isogai shivers being startled by the two teasing demons "Sh-Shut up!! I do not!!"

Maehara "You two out."

Karma and Rio surprisingly obey and leave (to question Meg).

Isogai sighs "Thanks for getting rid of them."

Maehara shrugs "No prob. Now spill it."

"Ehhhh?!?!" Isogai exclaims turning red.

Maehara fights back a smile _'He's so cute when embarrassed. Glad he still has normal teenage_ _Isogai qualities sometimes and isn't always focused on work.'_ He thinks to himself.

Maehara pokes his best friends chest where his heart his "Come on? I'm curious about what made you fall for Meg?"

Isogai looks over to her.

Meg's walking with her friends smiling. She laughs at a joke and Isogai feels his heart jump.

Maehara puts his arm around him "I'm coming over your place tonight. You have tonight off remember. I'll buy us dinner. By us yes I your whole family. Don't bother talking me out of it or trying to pay me back. We both know how it works."

Isogai smiles and hugs his best friend "Thanks Maehara!!"

Maehara blushes faintly. To faintly for anyone to notice.

"Maehara?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"Yeah yeah love ya too bro."

"I know." Isogai says smiling

 _'If only you did…'_ Maehara thinks with an encouraging smile.

End chapter

 _Short starting chapter_


	2. Tease

The class gets to the pool and they all start swimming.

Meg's sitting on the side daydreaming.

Isogai looks at her from the tree.

 _"You can stare at her after this assassination attempt."_

Isogai blushes and presses the communicator "Karma!! It's not like that!!"

 _"Just shoot the legs on the chair Prince Charming."_

"I'm not Prince Charming. Shut up so I can aim. Chiba and Rinka are better at this ya know?"

After hearing a groan from the red haired devil named Karma Isogai shoots for Anti-Sensei bullets which knock the chair their target sitting in into water.

Kurosensei's eating cake and playing in a sandbox by the time Isogai looks up.

"Damnit." The perfect boy says quietly.

Kurosensei smiles "Gotta be fast than that Isogai-kun. And less distracted by- AHHHHH ISOGAI-KUN!!!!"

Isogai keeps shooting his teacher who continues to dodge.

Meg glances over at him and smiles with a faint blush before looking away to continue her day dream.

Isogai puts his gun away and leaves "Shut up Kurosensei…"

The yellow octopus grins "This should be interesting…"

"Isogai!!" A female voice calls out

"Oh god no." Isogai says quietly to himself as Rio puts an arm around him

Rio "Okay. So I talked to Meg a little and-"

She's cut off by a strange look from Isogai

"Just ask her out already everyone ships it!!!" Rio says fast and jumps into a tree before swinging into the water.

Isogai sighs and jumps into the water.

After a few moments of calm relaxation he drifts to sleep.

After what feels like 5 minutes Isogai feels someone next to him and opens his eyes a little

"Maehara?" He asks kinda sleepily

Maehara's smiles at his best friend "You fell asleep. Come on. Let's go back to your place."

Isogai sits up to find himself on a rock beside the pool.

He opens his mouth to talk but is cut off.

"By the way Isogai? The answer is no. You don't sleep talk this time." Maehara says teasingly.

Isogai punches him slightly "Good. Let's go. School just got out right?"

"Yeah bout 5 minutes ago. I waited till Megu left before waking you since right when you wake up you don't have much control over what you say sometimes."

A faint blush spreads across the sleepy boy's cheeks.

Maehara stands up and helps his friend up too.

They start walking down the mountain.

Maehara glances at Isogai who's yet to put his shirt back on but decides not to say anything about it yet.

After a few minutes of talking about random stuff Isogai stops walking and turns completely red.

Maehara's heart skips a beat for a moment "What's wrong?"

Isogai looks to the side "Meg saw me asleep didn't she…"

Maehara smirks and crosses his arms "I wasn't gonna mention this just yet but might as well."

"Huh?"

"After you feel asleep floating in the pool she couldn't take her eyes off you. I talked to her a bit and… Hey you alright? Isogai? I-Isogai? Isogai Yūma."

Isogai buries his face in his friends shoulder "Tell me when we're some where I'm less embarrassed…"

Maehara ruffles his friends hair "You're gonna be a blushing mess no matter what. Pretty cute to see ya like this for once. Usually you're so mature and perfect. Good see this side of you again."

Isogai smiles and gets a warm feeling in his chest "I love you Maehara. Thanks for sticking with me."

Maehara hugs his friend "I love you too Isogai. You're my best friend. I'm always gonna be here. Even when you don't want me too."

"I always want you there."

Maehara smirks "Imma quote you on that if you ever catch me spying on you and Meg's date."

Maehara feels his friends heart speeding up and chuckles "Dork." He lets go "Now. Put your shirt on so we can get food and head back to your house. I wanna hear the story, tell you what Meg said, and we need to go take care of our kids."

Isogai pulls his shirt on "You make it sound like we're married."

"We're a little married."

"I know bro. I love it."

They fist bump and go to Muramatsu's restaurant.

"Welcome. Oh? Isogai? Maehara? What would you like?" The blond boy greets

The two boys order and all three talk while the cooks make the food.

Muramatsu "Isogai you alright?"

Said boy looks confused "Yeah why?"

"Well it's just that your shot earlier? You're aim was off."

"I'm not the best at sniping."

"You have better aim than that though. And stealth. You nearly missed one of the shots and the branch you were on kept moving more than the way they do for you normally? What's up?"

Maehara laughs "Man really? I thought I was just imagining it!"

Isogai rubs his arm "I was a little distracted…"

"Yeah Korosensei said something about being distracted by something. What was it?"

"I saw something beautiful."

"Ehh?? Prince Charming's got a crush?" The taller boy teases.

The brown haired boy glances to the side.

Maehara "He saw a flower. He's always been a sucker when it comes things like that. Flowers, pastel colors, oh he loves flower crowns too. Hehe I remember before-"

"Maehara!! We were 9 let it go!! Yeah I still like that stuff but stop telling that story!!"

"Fine Fine. Anyway. He saw a flower by the pool and got distracted so it though off his aim and balance." Maehara explains trying to only slightly embarrass his best friend.

Muramatsu shrugs it off and gives them their food "Here you go. I'll give ya a discount since you're classmates. 500 yen (about $5)."

Isogai tries to pay but Maehara doesn't let him.

"Thanks Muramatsu. See ya tomorrow at school."

They wave bye and head to Isogai's house where his sister and brother wait.

"I want to stop at the cemetery tomorrow morning." Isogai says quietly as they walk.

Maehara nods "Alright. How you handle it?"

He smiles "I'm alright. It's gonna be just fine. I just need to stay focused on everything."

"My offer still stands ya know?"

"I'll keep it in mind. Right now I can't focus on anything other than earlier! Ughhhh that's so embarrassing……" he says hiding his face.

Maehara sighs pulling him along.

Isogai "You better not tell anyone that I'm like this…"

Maehara smiles fondly "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're an easily embarrassed dork when no one else is around."

Isogai glances at him and smiles as they make their way to his house to talk.

End chapter


	3. Home

Maehara and Isogai Get to his house.

Isogai lets them in

"Jiro! Denki! Nii-san!! I'm home with dinner and a friend!!" Isogai yells

An older boy around 19 comes in with a 6 year old girl and 6 year old boy (twins)

"Oh? Hey Maehara." The older boy greets with a nod.

"Hey Byakuya." The blond smiles.

Isogai sets dinner on the table "Sorry we're a little late. Got a little held up."

Byakuya shrugs "No prob Yūma. You're home earlier today though."

"I had today off."

The 19 year old sighs "Yūma. How many times must I tell you. You can stop working and just enjoy being young. I'm not gonna leave again. I can take care of us."

"But Nii-san! I've always worked! I like being able to help you support us."

Maehara "I hate to interrupt. Byakuya-san you know the way this goes. He knows the way it goes. We all know how this ends."

Byakuya sighs and rubs his temples "Yeah Yeah I know. But Yūma. Seriously. Enjoy being young. Be a normal teenager. Go have fun and get yourself a girlfriend."

Isogai glances to the side "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now Nii-san."

Maehara rolls his eyes _'yea right. You're in love with Meg_ _and I'm in love with-'_ before he can finish that thought he feels cool air on his legs and looks down to see Jiro and Denki giggling and running away after pulling down his pants.

Isogai smirks "Really Maehara? While we're eating?"

Maehara quickly pulls up his pants and blushes "Shut up Yūma. Or I won't tell you what she said."

Byakuya "She?" He smirks "Yūma?"

Isogai blushes and shoves more food in his mouth.

Jiro and Denki are back and sitting across from each other. Maehara sits in front of Isogai beside Byakuya.

Jiro "Yūma-nii has a girlfriend?!"

Denki "Icky!!"

Isogai blushes deeper and shoot Maehara a "I'm stabbing you for this" look which only makes Maehara smiling.

Byakuya "So Yūma-chan~ tell us bout this girlfriend~"

Jiro "I thought Yūma-nii was dating Maehara-chan?"

Both teenage boys laugh.

 _'I wish'_ Maehara think

Isogai "We're just best friends."

"So if it's not Maehara-kun then it's a girl?"

"Yes/no"

The mixed answer causes the three siblings to be confused and look at the two friends.

Maehara smirks "Yūma we're definitely talking after dinner."

Isogai nods "I'll ki…ick you."

Maehara flinches feeling the bendable knife touch his leg occasionally as they all ate.

Byakuya did the dishes and Isogai put the twins to bed before meeting Maehara in his room.

Maehara hears the doors opening "Fuck I'm dead" he says quietly to himself as an angry Isogai enters

"I'll kill you."

End chapter


	4. Why her

Isogai's chasing Maehara around his small room with an Anti-Sensei knife.

"Damn you Maehara…" Isogai mutters sinking against the wall.

Maehara sits across from him on a bean bag

"So tell me why you like her and the whole story then I'll tell you what she told me!" Maehara says gleefully

Isogai looks to the side.

 _'Nervous and about to lie'_ Maehara notes

Isogai "There isn't much to tell. It's not like I actually like her. I just think she's cute."

Maehara sighs "How dumb do you think I am? Seriously Isogai. We've been friends forever I know you're nervous quirks and what you do when you're about to lie."

Isogai rubs his arm glancing to the side again with a shy wobbly smile and faint blush.

 _'Nervous, embarrassed, and relieved. That's probably one of the cutest faces he ever_ _makes.' Maehara notes again_

Isogai "You know me to well."

Maehara smiles "I know. Now tell me. No lying or I'll call you out~" _'And I'll see you make that adorable face again'_

Isogai sighs leaning back against the wall "I honestly don't know. It's just that… Ever since Meg joined me as class rep and we got to know each other… I don't know… her smiles one of the most beautiful things I've seen. And her laugh is like music. Her voice… I could listen to her talk for hours and be fine… The conversations between us are usually about business but sometimes. Sometimes. We just talk. About anything. She's so smart and pretty and talented and amazing and just-" he stops himself and rubs his neck "I'm rambling aren't I?"

Maehara smiles "Yeah you are. But continue. I wanna know everything." _'I wanna know why you love her and not me…'_

Isogai smiles and keeps talking about her.

Maehara pays attention but his thoughts won't stop coming.

"She's amazing and cares so much"

 _'Not have as much as I do'_

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life"

 _'You must have never looked in the mirror'_

"Her eyes are gorgeous!"

 _'Not better then those stunning golden eyes you have'_

"I guess I've liked her all year. I wasn't to obvious right?" Isogai asks shyly

Maehara smiles even though he wants to cry "Not at all. I didn't realize until about 2 months ago. But that's cause I know you better than anyone else does."

Isogai turns a light pink and pushes his hair behind his ears "Can I ask you another thing before you tell me what she told you?"

"Sure."

"Do I have a chance?" He asks insecurely

Maehara's slightly surprised "Of course you do. So many girls have a crush on you. Hell everyone in the class has had a crush on you at one point! She's been crushing on you since before E-3!"

"I know I've got a lot of admirers but this is different. They only like me for my looks. With all honesty I'm not that surprised the girls in the class had a crush me at some point. But that was before they got to know me. Do I still have a chance? I mean look around. I live like this. I'm poor. I've worked almost everyday since I was 4. I lost both my parents. Me and Nii-san have to work extra hard to take care of ourselves and the twins. I have to work under the radar a lot more though. I'm to young and the school rules won't allow me to work but I have to do what I can. I'm insecure, shy, weak, poor-"

"Handsome, kind, selfless, humble. Do I need to continue? Yūma look at me. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You're a man amongst men. You're skilled in many ways. You're smart despite being in the End Class. You were smart before Korosensei came to teach us. I'm not supposed to say this but all the guys in the class envy you. They're jealous. You have nothing and work way harder than everyone else but you're more humble and caring than anyone else too. 2 years ago where were you? Hmm?? You were working 3 jobs while trying to support your sick mother and younger siblings. How old were you? 13. Last year when she past it was up to you to take care of your brother and sister. And you did. You almost got taken too remember. That's when Byakuya came back as your legal guardian. What about now? You work 4 jobs, go to school (that's up a mountain mind you), try to _k-i-l-l_ your teacher, represent the class, take beatings to protect us which you need to stop doing! Seriously one more bruise and I'm telling the class! You protect us and never ask for help. You always stay so mature and strong. I miss the fun side of you. The side only I see. The side that gets embarrassed easily, is super ticklish, wears flower crowns and pastel dresses, I miss the you that embraced who you are. I love you Yūma. The way you are. Why don't you see that…"

Isogai doesn't say anything for a moment "Maehara?"

Maehara blushes realizing what he said "Ya know. We're bro's and stuff. I love when my bro acts like them self!"

Isogai smiles _'bro's. That's right… he's the one who's been there… he's the one there when I cry. When I scream. When I'm in pain. If I ever need to talk he's there. It's always been him. And I thought if I made myself like Megu I'd get over him. But I was wrong. If he meant what he said. Not as bro's. Maybe just maybe. I could have a chance.'_

"Maehara?" He says quietly.

Maehara can't look at him.

Isogai scoots closer to him "Mmmmaaaaeehhhaaaaaaraaaaaa????"

The blondish boy glances at him from the corner of his eye.

Isogai sits beside him on the bean bag

"Do you mean what you said?" Isogai asks quietly.

"We're bro's. Of course I do. I fully support you and Meg! I just want my bro to be happy. Right bro? We're best friends. You always support me with my crazy stuff. Let me support you and your first crush!"

Isogai looks in front of him "So I should go for her?"

A pain in both of their chest yells at them.

Maehara smiles "Absolutely. She loves you a lot and it sounds like you l-love her too."

Saying it tasted horrible in his mouth and shot through Isogai like a real bullet.

Isogai smiles painfully "Alright. If you think I should. If it's the best decision. Then I will."

 _'Don't do it Yūma. Please don't do it. I love you. Don't do it.'_

 _'Tell me it's not. Tell me you love me. Please Hiroto. Tell me not to.'_

Maehara smiles "Go for it. You deserve happiness. You deserve to be able to relax and have fun with girls! She's got a great chest!"

A pain in both of theirs.

Isogai nods "Alright. What she say when you guys talked?"

Flashback from Maehara's perspective 

**_Bold means he doesn't say it to Isogai_**

 _It was after you went into the pool and fell asleep._

 _"Meg-chan. Can we talk for a moment?" I asked_

 _Without hesitation she said "I'm not gonna date you" which kinda hurt honestly. I didn't even say anything yet!!_

 _So I told her "I wanted to talk about Isogai"_

 _She blushed… **it hurt a little when she did…**_

 _I asked what she thought of you. She told me: Well he's a very handsome guy. He's strong. Mentally and physically. He's very smart and brave. So many girls are attracted to him I don't have a chance. Hell even guys like him that. Do you?_

 _I found that a little funny and explained our past **leaving out the part that I've been in love with you since we met.**_

 _After explaining she asked if you liked anyone. And which team you'd play for._

"You mean she thought I was gay?" Isogai interrupts

I smirk "You're not?" _'I wish you were'_

"Bisexual actually."

"Oops I said straight. You can clear that up when you kiss me while holding her hand~" _'please kiss me'_

Isogai smirks "Hm~ we'll see~ maybe I will~" _'Let me kiss you'_

I gulp before I continue.

 _After saying you like girls and don't like anyone. I didn't wanna out you or crush her hopes so I said "He doesn't have a crush on anyone but there's a few girls he wouldn't mind dating if they asked"_

 _That gave her hope cause the tone I used._

 _She started going on about chances and stuff. And about how your the best guy in the class. Can't help but agree. **Full homo. I'm in love with you Isogai.**_

 _'His look is strange? I can't read it? Guess I'll continue?'_

 _After she points out everything she loves about you, which is almost everything other than the fact you're always busy but she loves it. **I feel the same. I wish you had more time. So we can spend more time together. Maybe just maybe we could be more than bro's and best friends**_

End Flashback/explanation

Maehara looks at his best friend/secret crush before smiling "She's really into you Yūma. Go for it. You said she was off limits cause you like her."

Isogai nods "Y-Yeah… tomorrow. I'll ask her out…"

End chapter


	5. Will You

The two share a bed that night. Maehara has Isogai wrapped in his arms holding him close.

It's morning and Byakuya comes to wake them up.

Byakuya smiles and takes a picture of the two before sighing "Guess I have to wake them…" he clears his throat "WAKE UP YOU GAY FUCKS!!!!"

The two teens fall out of bed blushing deeply trying to explain to Byakuya the situation.

Byakuya "Is it a girl or Maehara-san? Make up your mind little bro!"

"Nii-San!!" Isogai yells blushing chasing his older brother.

Maehara laughs before processing it "Oh shit… Byakuya get back here!!!!"

The two young teens chase the older around the small house.

Isogai "Damn If only our skills weren't state secret"

Maehara chuckle "Some of it is normal remember"

Byakuya "Okay enough. Breakfast is ready. Let's eat. Jiro!! Denki!! Breakfast!!"

The two twins run in and jump on Maehara and Isogai.

"Hey?" The two assassins say in unison maintaining their balance.

The twins pout "Why is it so hard to take you two down now?!"

"This used to work!"

The two assassins smirk.

Byakuya "Hey Jiro? Denki? Wanna see something funny?"

"Huh?"

Byakuya holds up his phone to show them the picture.

Isogai kicks the phone out of his hand still with his little sister holding onto his back.

Byakuya frowns "You and your martial arts… you're doing the cooking tonight."

"That's fine. Let's eat. We gotta get to school. Me and Maehara will take the twins."

"Fine Fine" He says waving it off.

They all sit down and eat.

Maehara washes the dishes despite Isogai and Byakuya protesting.

Byakuya "I'll take the twins actually. You two need to get to school and yours is a lot farther so hurry hurry."

Isogai "Okay? Let's go Maehara. I still wanna stop somewhere."

Maehara smiles "Alright lets go."

They say bye and leave.

Isogai "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Maehara smiles pulling out his phone "Hey Ritsu?"

Their classmate appears on screen

Ritsu "Good Morning Maehara-San, Isogai-San?"

Isogai "Hey can you do us a huge favor?"

"Sure thing? What is it?"

Maehara "There's a picture on his brother's phone we need you to delete. Can you do it?"

Ritsu tilts her head and question marks fill the screen "I can easily do that but why??"

Isogai "It could cause problems."

Ritsu smiles "Okay! What's the picture of?? I need to know what I must delete."

Isogai (who's in mature man mode already) "It's of us asleep last night. We'd really appreciate it if you erase it?"

A faint blush appears on Isogai's ears and Maehara's cheeks.

Ritsu nods "Alright I'll take care of it." She disappears for a moment before reappear beside a picture "This one?"

"Yup that's the one. Mind deleting that?" Maehara asks

Ritsu thinks for a moment "Hmmmmm???"

"Ehh?"

"R-Ritsu? Aren't you gonna delete that?"

She smiles and Devil horns appear on her "I could… or I could send it to the class!"

Isogai frowns then sighs and smiles a princely smile "Now Ritsu-chan? Why?"

Maehara blushes watching him.

Isogai "Delete the picture? Please?"

A rainbow shows up on screen with hearts and Ritsu blushes "O-okay Isogai-san. Erasing traces of picture from Isogai Byakuya's phone. All done!"

Isogai smiles "Thank you." He gives Maehara back his phone.

"Maehara you okay?" Isogai asks confused.

Maehara rubs his neck "I forgot you have that prince smile trick…"

Isogai looks confused "Huh? You mean this smile?" He asks doing the smile again.

Maehara looks away "Stop using that move. It's a cheat."

Isogai laughs and smiles normally "Yeah it's a new move I'm working on. Won't help much for this assassination but could be useful. I got the idea from Bitch-Sensei."

"Of course you did. I'm curious now. Is the smile the whole move or??"

Isogai blushes slightly and rubs his neck "It's kinda embarrassing honestly. A little much. I haven't tried it yet cause well…"

"Demonstration please!" Maehara smiles hoping for something.

Isogai sighs "After we leave the cemetery. Let's go it's around the corner. You're okay with coming right?"

Maehara nods "Of course. You have to demonstrate your new move though."

"Fine fine. You better not freak out and get a nosebleed again though!"

Maehara smirks "Unless you're gonna show up in a skimpy outfit I won't."

Isogai punches him slightly "Shut up you gay dumbass."

Maehara laughs and they keep walking to the cemetery.

Isogai "Ah! Here we are! Mom Dad! I'm back!"

Maehara bows "Hey Guys. It's been awhile but we've been busy."

Isogai "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come last week or the week before. Things have been busy. With school and stuff. Nii-San keeps telling me to take it easy. I know he's right but still. Even though you both are gone I need to repay you for everything and take care of the twins. Maehara helps a lot too."

Maehara smiles "I'll do anything to help you out bro. You're always there for me and the rest of the class. Mr. Mrs. Isogai? You have an amazing son. Everyone loves and respects him. He's no doubt the most hard working in the class. And…" he looks at his best friend "And the most amazing person any of us have ever met."

"Maehara… I'm not…"

Maehara smiles and ruffles his friends hair "He's a bit of a dummy at times but still one of the smartest people in the school."

"Maehara you're making me sound cooler than I am?"

Maehara smiles and turns back to the headstone "He's still a dummy and totally dork but he's also super cool. For being the nerdy boy he is~"

Isogai laughs a little

"He's a total ladies man!"

"Maehara!!"

Maehara chuckles "Truth is though? Despite being a ladies man and constantly getting love notes, he never accepted any offers. He never wants to lead any of them on so he politely rejects. Seriously he can't possibly be more polite! Yūma's really something else ya know? Never had his first kiss or a crush! Well know he has a crush on this cute girl in our class-"

"Maehara!!!!" His friend whines blushing "Not cool…"

Maehara smiles then looks at the grave "I'm sure you'd both love her. Meg's a great girl and could make your son happy."

Isogai "Meg's really great. I think I might confess today actually. Mom Dad… let's hope for the best. Bye. I love and miss you both. Maehara let's hurry. We can't be late for school."

Maehara nods "Bye you two. Be back again sometime."

They start walking to school chatting.

Maehara "Come on~ do it!"

Isogai frowns "Not now Maehara. Let's hurry."

Maehara "You said you would!!!"

Isogai blushes "I-I change my mind! It's embarrassing…!"

Maehara pokes his cheek "Just do it! I'm curious!!"

Isogai groans and looks to the side to hide his blush

Maehara _'Why is he so gorgeous?!"_

Isogai "It's embarrassing…"

Maehara sighs "Fine fine. Later. Question?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you really plan on confessing today?"

Both are caught of guard by his answer.

Maehara "Why…"

End chapter

 _Yeah idk what's going on… I've had major writers block for awhile!!!_


	6. Tell Her

"Do you really plan on confessing?" Maehara asks nervously.

"I'm not sure."

Both are caught by surprise.

Maehara "Why not?"

Isogai "I'm not sure how I feel…"

They walk in silence the rest of the way.

Lunchtime

Isogai sighs looking at Megu "Maehara…?"

Maehara nods "Yes you're staring. Cut it out it's getting creepy."

Isogai looks back to his bento box "Can I ask something else?"

"Sure?"

"Have you ever actually been in love? Like I know you flirt a lot but…"

Maehara smiles "I've only been in love once and I fell in love with em a long time ago."

"Do you still love her?"

"I still love him…"

"Oh… wait you're bi?!"

Maehara laughs a little "You are too?"

Both laugh for a moment before quieting down.

Maehara "Hey? Why're you so gloomy?"

Isogai shrugs "No reason."

"Yūma… What's wrong? I can't read this expression…"

He sighs and looks at his bento "Who is he?"

Maehara blushes deeply "Well err… He's um… I won't say a name. But I'll say one thing. Deal?"

"…for now that's fine."

"He's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Oh…"

 _'So I'm not the most amazing person to you anymore? I'm nothing to you Maehara…'_

Maehara looks at his best friend "Isogai…?"

Isogai snaps out of his daze and looks at him.

Maeahara reaches for Isogai's cheek "Can you please stop pouting? Please? Tell me what's wrong?"

A blush spreads across Isogai's face as his friend holds his cheek.

Maehara "What's wrong?" _'Why are you making this face. Embarrassed, nervous, worried, sad, hurt, and others I can read. You're blushing Yūma. Why. Do you realize I'm in love with you? Are you hurt that I feel that way? Why… Yūma tell me what's wrong…'_

Isogai's aware of how vulnerable and out of character he looks and tries putting on his mask but fails seeing the concern in Maehara's eyes.

"Yūma? Please?"

Isogai smiles and moves Maehara's hand away before standing up "I'm okay. Come on. We have class soon."

Maehara's heart hurts seeing the fake smile.

"Yūma…"

"Let's go Hiroto…"

The bell rings and Isogai starts walking to class.

Maehara grabs his arm "Isogai Yūma I want you to listen for a second."

"Hiroto let me go we have class."

"No. Not until you listen."

Isogai crosses his arms and looks at him. Classmates walk past talking paying no mind to them.

Maehara waits for them to get out of earshot before he starts.

"Isogai you're my best friend. You mean more to me than anything. I hate seeing you upset so talk to me about why and what I can do to make you smile again. Make you be yourself again. Yūma if being with Megu would make you happy then go for it. Please? I just want to see you happy again. Please Yūma. Please…?"

Isogai looks at his friend and nearly misses the blush on his ears.

Isogai nods "I should… go for her…?"

 _'Hitoko please!! Say no say no say no!!!!'_

Maehara smiles "I want you to be happy." _'I don't think she'll make you happy. I can make you happier. I know I can. Don't do it Yūma please!!! Please don't do it!!!!'_ "So I think that as long as she can make you happy you should go for it."

Isogai nods "Yeah… I think I will…"

Maehara smiles painfully "G-great! After school today you should. I need to do something after school anyway."

Isogai nods and they go to their next class.

Isogai opens the door and the two go inside.

Maehara "Sorry were late Bitch-Sensei!"

Isogai "Our apologize Bitch-Sensei!"

Irina's vain pops "Why you two… Punishment for both of you!!!!!"

Both sweat drop as they take their seats.

Irina "50 hits in 15 seconds!!!! Together!!!!!!"

The class either laughs or shows some amusement or feels pitty for the boys.

Isogai covers his mouth "N-no thanks Bitch-sensei…"

Maehara glances at Isogai and blushes _"How the fuck does he still look adorable… What the heck…"_

Rio taps his shoulder "You said that out loud ya know~?"

Maehara blushes and gestures to his best friend "Okay but look how adorable my bro is?! Like what the hell???? Is that legal???"

Isogai blushes slightly and pouts looking at his best friend "Hiroto do you have to tease me at every chance you get?"

Maehara smiles "Of course I do Yūma! It's my job!"

Isogai laughs slightly and everyone's in pain at the sunshine (and rainbows hella gay) radiating from the two.

Irina puts a hand on her heart unable to handle the pureness of them.

Megu notices the homo between them and sighs turning to Kayano to talk.

Megu "Kay? You see this gayness too right?"

Kayano nods "Yeah I see it…"

After school

Isogai gulps "Hey Megu? Do… do you have a minute?"

Maehara glances at the two of them _'Yūma… please…'_

Megu nods "Yeah? What's up Isogai?"

"I… i… I like you… Megu… will you go out with me?"

Megu blushes looking at him then sighs "Isogai… I like you. I really do. But… you don't like me."

He looks at her hurt "Huh…"

She puts a hand on his shoulder "I know you have feelings for me. But let me give you a hint? That feeling is mutual respect and teamwork. It's a platonic and professional feeling. Not a romantic one."

Isogai's silent for a moment looking away from her

Megu tilts his head to face her "The feeling you have for Maehara though? That's a romantic feeling."

He tense "I… Maehara's my best friend? He wouldn't like me like that."

"You really are clueless sometimes. Isogai… it's him you love. Not me. Go to him."

Isogai smiles and nods "Yeah… thanks Megu. I think I know what I needa do now."

She smiles "Good. Now go."

He's nods eagerly and confidently "Yeah! Bye Megu!"

He runs down the mountain after Maehara _'Wait for me Maehara. Please.'_

End chapter

 _Ay so it's been a while… I… I'm not dead… I've been so focused on my other ass class fics. "Sniper Ship"and "Partners" mostly._

 _One more chapter of this one till it's done done. I'll try to do that soon!_


	7. Its Always Been You

A few classmates turn as Isogai runs past them

Sugaya "He's in a hurry?"

Chiba nods "Work maybe?"

Hayami "Wanna study there again?"

Chiba blushes softly "Ah yeah…"

Sugaya "Just date already…"

Both blush looking at their class rep run out of sight down the mountain

Isogai _'Wait for me Hiroto. Where are you?!'_

Meanwhile Maehara who parkourd down the mountain to escape his gay thoughts

Maehara sighs _'I just want him to be happy… if Megu can make him happy then okay… I just want Yūma to smile again…'_

 _"Hiroto!!"_

Maehara turns "Yūma…"

Isogai pants "How'd you get down so fast…"

Maehara smiles and hands him a water bottle "Parkour."

Isogai takes a drink and sighs "Walk with me to the cafe?"

Maehara nods and they walk together

"So what happened with Megu?"

Isogai shakes his head "Nope. Just mutual respect there."

Maehara sighs relieved _'Thank god…'_ "If you say so."

Isogai rubs his arm glancing at his best friend

Maehara "What's wrong?"

Isogai flinches "Ah! Oh um nothing!"

Maehara raises an eyebrow confused "Yūma… I know when you lie…"

Isogai gulps "Hiroto… you haven't dated a guy have you…?"

He shakes his head "Nope. Fell in love with one though."

"How… How did it end?"

Maehara looks at him and smiles softly "It hasn't… everytime I look at him… all I see is the one I've loved since we were both just kids…"

Isogai looks at him "Who… who is he?"

"A dummy who can't take a hint sometimes. What about you? I know you have a crush on someone." _'If not Megu then who… Me…? Don't get your hopes up Hiroto. Yūma wouldn't like a player like you…'_

Isogai blushes and looks at the floor "I think I like a boy…"

"What?! Who?!"

Isogai gulps scared "Hiroto I… It's you…"

"Huh?" _'Yūma…?'_

Isogai looks at him "I think… I think the one I really like isn't Megu… it's you…"

Maehara tilts his head _'Don't get your hopes up!!!'_ "You mean… platonic or romantically?"

"R- romantically…"

Maehara smiles "Yūma do really mean that?"

Isogai nods with his cheeks flushed "Yeah… you're the one who's always there for me. When I'm happy, sad, broken, scares, excited, overworked. You're there. You help with the twins even when I say it's fine. You're always there for me Hiroto. You've always been."

Maehara cups Isogai's cheek "And I always will be. I love you Yūma. Full homo…"

Isogai smiles "I love you too Hiroto. Full homo."

"There's that smile I love…"

Isogai's hair antenna forms a heart when Maehara presses their lips together.

 _'He definitely has experience and an A in bitch-sensei's subduction classes…'_

End story

 _Ay yeah so like idk. I haven't eaten or slept in 3 days. That's that my dudes!!! It's currently a quarter till 4am!!_

 _Wait… in Endgame… they had to take the infinity stones off of Tony Stark's dead corpse…_

 _I really need sleep._


End file.
